Truth or dare on TV
by PixieDust-Kiss
Summary: hi, i'm your host Angeleyes. And This is Truth or dare Tv show. please read. Couples in later chapters are naruhina shikaino and Nejiten, chapter two up.
1. Welcome to The weirdness

Truth or dare tv show!

Shikaino01luver (me, in this I'm gonna be called….. angeleyes… What? It's a good techno song :\)

I don't own Naruto if I did this would be a lot different!!

Gaara is not evil in this. And Sorry Lee Temari and Shino Fans But none of them!

Lets get started!!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Angeleyes : Hello Everyone and Welcome to Truth or dare tv show!! With us today is Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara and Kankuro!!

Angeleyes : okay, First I am your host, Angeleyes. And Next Show, I'll have TWO more surprise Fan Guest-hosts!!(A/N If you want to be one of the guesthosts fill this out!! Name:

Age :

Gender:

Fave Naruto Couple : )

Angel eyes : I also Need Suggestions on Dares and Truths:)

Angeleyes: First up, sakura!!! Sakura, truth or dare

Sakura : uh, Dare!?

Angeleyes : Okay!!! I dare you too… Go Steal some of Naruto's BOXERS!!

Naruto : WHAT!

Sakura: 0.0 That's all?

Angeleyes : Nope, Then you have to Put it on!! INFRONT OF NARUTO!

Sakura : WHAT!!! That's Pure torture!!!

Angeleyes : What? You thought I'm Actully Nice!! Ahaha!! Nice one!!

Sakura **frown** I hate you… **leaves**

Naruto : 0.0 Thank you angeleyes!!!

Angeleyes :AHA! You wont be thanking me for long Naruto!! Truth or dare!?

Naruto : … I'm NOT going to say truth, Because mr. Sasuke over here will Call me a chicken!! So, I'm Picking DAREEEEE!!

Angeleyes : I dare you to…When Sakura comes back, Yell " NICE ASS!!" While she is in your boxers!

Naruto : She will kill me.

Angeleyes : It's not like the world wants you alive.

Naruto : HEY! That's not very-

Sakura : BACK!!!

Naruto : nice…

Angeleyes : okay, In this Room here!! Okay, now, Sasuke… Truth or dare!!??!!

Sasuke : DARE!

Angeleyes : Whats with the world! Anyway I dare you to, Call your brother and Tell him you Love him and That you Never ever want to kill him!

Sasuke : okay… **calls** Hey Itachi!… yes this is Sasuke, NO! Don't hang up! No, I'm not going to read from Emo digest!!… No!!! Just Listen!! I love you, and never ever want to kill you!… No I mean in. No I'm not asking for money! Okay, Bye **hangs up** There!!

Angeleyes : Alright!!!! Okay!! Next is INO!!!

Ino : Truth!!

Angeleyes : Our first TRUTH! WOOT! Okay, Tell the truth do you LOVE sasuke?!

Ino : NO!

Angeleyes : I thought you did!

Ino : Only to get back at Sakura For Stealing my boyfriend!!

Angeleyes : I see… So Who do you like?

Ino : Your Dare was Used up Angeleyes.

Angeleyes : Aww.

Angeleyes : Okay, Next is Shikamaru!

Shikamaru : Okay.

Angeleyes : Shikamaru! Truth or dare!?!

Shikamaru : To lazy to do dare, so.. Truth.

Angeleyes : tell the truth have you ever Woke up before.. 6 am!?!

Shikamaru : yes.

ALL : **GASP**

Angeleyes : OH EM GEE!!!!!

Shikamaru : yeah..

Ino : **giggles** YOUR SOOO SILLY SHIKA-KUN!!

ALL : **stares at ino**

Ino : WHAT! HE IS SILLY!

Angeleyes : o-okay. Umm.. Next is Chouji! Chouji truth or dare!?

Chouji: Dare.

Angeleyes : I DARE YOU TO GO A DAY WITHOUT FOOD!!

Chouji : WHAT!

ALL : WHAT!

CHOUJI : **GOES CRAZY** EGAD!

Chouji : Okay.

Angeleyes : Okay, That's all We have for today folks!! Next Time, We have Neji, Tenten, Hinata kiba gaara and Temari! Remember to give in some ideas and to fill in the form if you want to be one of the guest-hosts. The Two people Who seem Well enoph for the job gets it. And Also, at the nend of the Form. Leave a few comments on Why You should be one of the Guest hosts.

Naruto & Sakura comes back,

Naruto : IT WAS A DARE!

Sakura : hmph.

All: **laughs**

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Okay, People this only took me like 10 mins so don't Spaz over spelling Mistakes.

Ino : On chapter 3, I Tell you who I like as a truth

Sakura : Like, we all no.

Ino : Who then Fore-head?

Sakura : Sasuke. Duh!

Ino : NO! That Emo Person, as if. And why are you so proud to say it?

Sakura : Because I don't like Him ether! That reminds me, I Tell you who I like in chapter 3 as welll!!

Ino : Copy cat- forehead

Sakura : INO PIG!!

INO&SAKUEA : **glares**


	2. Guest hosts!

Chapter two of truth or dare TV

Angeleyes : Welcome, I'm your host, Angeleyes and I have two NEW hosts with you!

NejisxnxKyoswife:Hey!!

Neji : Why am I in your name?

Nejisxkyoswife : Because I love ya, betch!

Neji : o.0 My wife? I want to marry tenten!!

Ten-ten : WHAT!? _Blush_

Neji : Did I say that out loud?

Angeleyes : I'm a afraid so…

Tenten : _faints_

Angeleyes : So NejisxnxKyoswife Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?

NejisxnxKyoswife : Well…I have two personalities 1: Renne and 2: Taylor

Angeleyes : That's cool!!

NejisxnxKyoswife : Yes… and… I'm of course a girl:) and, well Renne's Favorite couple is Naruhina and Taylor's is Shikaino

Naruto : ME and HINATA:O

Hinata : Na-naruto-kun _Faints_

Shikamaru : Me and Ino, That would be too troublesome!

Ino : ARE YOU CALLING ME TROUBLESOME?????

Shikamaru : umm… NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!! SILLY INO!

Ino : Good.

Angeleyes : and our other host is…

Mentos not mental : ME! Mentos not mental:)

Angeleyes : Now you go ahead and tell us about yourself!!

Mentos not mental : Well…I'm a girl and I'm 12.

Angeleyes : And what about your favorite couple?

Mentos not mental : umm…Naruhina!

Angeleyes : wow, People really like that couple!

Sakura : GRRR…HE'S MINE!

Naruto : I didn't say that I wanted you sakura…

Sakura :O :O Baka!!! _Hits_

Angeleyes : well…you two, Why don't you guys start off with some truth or dares, hm?

Mentos not mental : OKAY!

NejisxnxKyoswife : CHA!

Sasuke : oh god…

Mentos not mental : Oh shut up sasuke

NejisxnxKyoswife : Okay, How about Neji-kun???

Mentos not mental : Good idea!!

NejisxnxKyoswife :Neji-kun, Truth or dare?

Neji : Dare?

NejisxnxKyoswife :O KISS ME KISS ME!! I DARE YOU TOO!!

Tenten : _cries_

Neji : fine… _Kisses NejisxnxKyoswife_

NejisxnxKyoswife : _faints_

Mentos not mental : O-okay…

Angeleyes : Well, I guess I'll come and pitch in tell NejisxnxKyoswife wakes up.

Mentos not mental : Okay, Well…Tenten, Truth or dare!?

Tenten : uummm… truth?

Mentos not mental : Do you REALLY like Neji?

Tenten : well, umm…I think I hear my mom calling, haha…

Angeleyes : Do you even have a mom?

Tenten : oh, no…well…

Mentos not mental : Just answer the question.!

Tenten : um… okay, well… yeah, kinda.

ALL : We knew it.

Tenten : hehe…

NejisxnxKyoswife : _Wakes up._

Angeleyes : And look who's awake.

NejisxnxKyoswife : Who's turn is it?

Mentos not mental : umm…Hinata.

Hinata : eh?

NejisxnxKyoswife : Truth or dare hinata

Hinata : umm…D-dare.

NejisxnxKyoswife : okay, I dare you to Kiss who ever you like at the moment

Hinata : 0.0

Mentos not mental : Don't Faint!

Hinata : _Walks over to Kiba._

NejisxnxKyoswife : no…

Mentos not mental : way…

Angeleyes : Oh my gawd.

Hinata : _Kisses Kiba_

Hinata : my…first…kiss _faints_

NejisxnxKyoswife : Well…Atleast she didn't faint before she did it.

NejisxnxKyoswife : Now Kiba truth or dare?

Kiba : truth.

NejisxnxKyoswife : Tell the truth, who do you like?

Kiba : two people.

Everyone : gathers in.

NejisxnxKyoswife : who?

Kiba : Hinata-chan and temari-chan

Hinata : BRING IT ON TEMARI!

Temari : TRY ME BITCH!

Hinata&Temari : _Fighting_

Kiba : This is what I like!

Mentos not mentsl : o-okay, umm…Well…Shino truth or dare.

Shino : Truth

Mentos not mental : Tell the truth, do you like someone here.

Shino : yes.

Mentos not mental : WHO!

Shino ; I already did my truth

All : DAMMIT!

NejisxnxKyoswife : Well…That's all we have for today!

Mentos not mental : Join us next time and we find out a lot.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thanks for everyone For trying out this week! I'm giving out smiles today!!!!

Smiles too :

NejisxnxKyoswife

Mentos not mental

Marcellous

Sky wolf-dragon

Tomboy14

Light of the sacred flame

Winged valk


End file.
